kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Kenobya
Kenobya, or New Kenobya (Pronounced Ken-oh-bye-uh), is the home of Chi Kobayashi, as well as thousands of other residents. It’s a place of learning, opportunities, and life. Existing in a realm typically referred to as “Limbo”, Kenobya exists in a space between all worlds. Thanks to this, they’re able to travel beyond the limit of a single universe or world and can recruit those in need, lend aid to certain conflicts, or simply travel the universes in search of adventure or fate. Typically open to all but found by few, Kenobya welcomes all those seeking a new reality. Kenobya is overseen/run by 4 people: Chi Kobayashi, Moeru Tamashi, Falaranion Capolom, and Ieolon Silean. Thanks to magical tinkering by Chi and Fal, inhabitants are granted a greatly expanded lifespan. If one were to remain in Kenobya forever, they’d be able to live forever, untouched by the hand of time. Outside of the walls, you’ll begin to age normally again, but won’t accelerate to whatever age you’ve lived to and suddenly turn to dust. Thankfully Chi and Fal were smarter than that. ''Let’s have a bit of a tour. '' What we do Kenobya acts independently from any world or universe. Typically sticking to the idea that all life has a chance” the people of Kenobya seek those who would otherwise be lost, such as orphans, homeless, or former evils looking to right their wrongs. Existing in the space between all worlds grants the Kenobyans access to endless worlds and by extension endless possibilities. Of course, the people of Kenobya aren’t limited to these ideals and can instead choose to simply adventure in a vast assortment of worlds. So long as they don’t disrupt the natural flow of that world, Kenobyans are allowed to visit, explore, and adventure their hearts out, so long as they return in time for dinner. Finally, Kenobyans have access to one of the greatest sources of knowledge ever: 4 leaders endlessly searching the cosmos for information and magic. People can learn the art of War and Combat from Ieolon Silean, a self proclaimed God of War, or learn Magic from Falaranion Capolom, a man who has spent his prolonged life researching the supernatural after mastering all Magical Arts within his and many more worlds. Scholars can spend eons reading and studying in Moeru Tamashi’s library: A vast collection of lost works of literature as well as regular textbooks containing knowledge from many worlds available to all in Kenobya. And those who want to walk the path of enlightenment or peace are referred to the leader of Kenobya, Chi Kobayashi. Having experienced much of what reality has to offer, Chi is the best source of knowledge pertaining to life or understanding things. He’s also a great botanist. Who we are We are anyone. Kenobya consists of thousands of people taken from thousands of time periods. There’s plenty of diverse characters here. Historic, present, futuristic, you name it and it’s likely we have it. Unless they’re extinct, in which case you’re out of luck unless you place a request to jump back and save some of whatever you want to bring back. No, we won’t revive Dinosaurs. Sorry bud. Where we are We’re everywhere and nowhere. Kenobya exists in the space between worlds, realities, and time. Warded against intruders, Kenobya will deflect any attempt to force entry unless the warding is down. However, in that circumstance, every world would instantly have access to Kenobya and it would plunge the multiverse into chaos trying to fix everything so Chi keeps it in its limbo state. Thanks to this, Kenobya is virtually uninvadable. How to find us Typically, Kenobya will come to you through those searching for recruits or by Kenobya itself reaching out to you and inviting you in. The most common occurrence is the former, where one of us find you and offer you a place among us. It is entirely up to the one(s) we’ve selected to join, however once you do join us you’re with us until you decide to leave. If that happens we’re prepared to erase all memory of us unless you’re trustworthy and willing to keep our secret. Why? The people of Kenobya do what we do because we believe that all life should have a chance. Chi created Kenobya with the intention of creating a place where people can live without fear or danger. Now it exists as a place for people of all walks of life to gather and strive toward a single purpose: Making sure the universe is save and won’t spiral into chaos. Should a world or universe be in universal peril, Kenobya will step in and try to resolve whatever is causing problems as non-violently as possible but is not afraid to resort to force if needed. What’s there? Well, Kenobya is an endless expanse of Chi’s imagination, so you could find just about anything there. Specifically though, there are a few major areas that deserve to be spoken about. The Throne Room The Throne Room exists solely because Chi occasionally likes to show off. It has 4 thrones. One carved from wood that continues to grow, a tall-backed obsidian throne, a marble throne decorated with runes and symbols that glow with an orange magic, and finally a throne that’s perpetually on fire. The fire is a soft orange. Banners with Kenobya’s 3 leaf pyramid emblem fly high in rafters and hang down to the black marble floors. White marble columns line the walk to the thrones and of course a red carpet lines the walk. The Dining Hall The Dining hall is a massive buffet room. Lined from wall to wall with benches, chairs, and tables as well as dozens of buffet lines of magically refilling foods from many cultures across the multiverse. The kitchens are always running and magically stocked, so there’s always food and none of it goes to waste thanks to the thousands of people inhabiting Kenobya. The Arena Designed by Ieolon, the Arena is exactly what it sounds like. A massive stadium dedicated to fighting. Of course, it has his own twists in it, such as the fact that the Arena can transform and typically transforms once a day in order to create different combat scenarios. From cities to forests to even a desert or outer-space, the Arena offers dozens of different places to practice your skills or participate in the War Games! Set on certain days of a month, the War Games place participants up against one another in a test of their skill and intelligence as they battle each other, themselves, and the environment. Of course, the only award is bragging rights and a trophy, but it’s mainly designed to help train the inhabitants for real combat outside of Kenobya. The Library Over the vast amount of time Kenobya has existed much knowledge has been collected and placed within Moeru’s library. The Library contains many worlds worth of knowledge from magic to Law, the Library has it all. It has even been used to shelter lost works or rare tomes. Other Other than that there’s things like shopping malls, forges for blacksmiths, classrooms for those trying to learn either basic things or magic, etc. Think of it and it’s possibly there. If not, ask one of the 4 and we’ll get back to you on that. Category:Cadmus Ra Category:Kenobya